RT
by binn
Summary: : Antes de que Tony Stark fuera un héroe amado por miles, él era "el mercader de la muerte", y se juntaba con personas muy diferentes a las personas que ahora viven con él, no está exactamente orgulloso de su antigua vida, pero hay días en que la vida con los Vengadores es demasiado y solo quiere divertirse como antes, un día de esos, recibe una invitación de sus antiguos compañero


**_Disclaimer:_** _La mayoría de los personajes que aquí se mencionan pertenecen a Marvel. (Excepto por Renzo y Penny que son míos de otras historias)_

 _Este fic ganó el tercer lugar del Reto: "¿Te atreves al lado oscuro?" del foro "La Era de los Vengadores"._

 _ **Rating: M.**_

 _ **Advertencia.**_ _Lenguaje grosero, violencia de género, tortura física y psicológica, mención de ligero abuso sexual. (No mucho, pero quería cubrir todo.)_

 _ **Sumario**_ _: Antes de que Tony Stark fuera un héroe amado por miles, él era "el mercader de la muerte", y se juntaba con personas muy diferentes a las personas que ahora viven con él, no está exactamente orgulloso de su antigua vida, pero hay días en que la vida con los Vengadores es demasiado y solo quiere divertirse como antes, un día de esos, recibe una invitación de sus antiguos compañeros de fiesta._

 **"** **RT"**

Puede sonar sorprendente, pero llega un punto en la vida de un millonario, en que serlo ya no es suficiente. No que no tenga sus ventajas, pero tenerlo todo a veces aburre, es por eso que las personas ricas se reúnen para buscar nuevas emociones, y Tony Stark no era la excepción. Tony nació en cuna privilegiada, pero eso no significa que haya tenido una vida tranquila, todo lo contrario de hecho.

Siendo un genio, tuvo una niñez problemática, debido a su hiperactividad, sus clases no eran suficientes, terminaba enseñándose solo, y se aburría rápido. Su adolescencia estuvo marcada por la muerte de sus padres. Cuando se con virtió en adulto, se codeó con gente privilegiada como él, solo se divertía con estas personas, en ese momento sus únicos amigos eran Rodney y Pepper, y siempre trató de separar a sus amigos reales de estas reuniones. Entre él, Renzo, Penny, y otros, conformaron una clase de pequeño, pero exclusivo club, "RT".

Buscaban emociones fuertes, con juegos que solo personas como ellos pudieran hacer, algunos eran inofensivos, como juegos de poker en donde la apuesta alta, alcanzaba el millón de dólares. Algunos eran peligrosos, como correr autos, o volar aviones, otros eran solo complicados, y la verdad no se acordaba de algunos, como la vez que habían hecho una fiesta de treinta días, en tres diferentes países, entre la cantidad de alcohol que consumió y otras…ejem, sustancias, no recordaba nada, no solo era memoria borrosa, nada. Aun ahora, después de casi quince años, cuando escuchaba a Pepper decir que "tienen que hablar", una pequeña chispa de miedo se deposita en su estómago, ¿Qué hizo que en esa fiesta que aún no ha salido a la luz? Buenos tiempos.

Claro que cuando Tony dio un paso adelante y se convirtió en Iron Man, ya no tenía ninguna necesidad de buscar emociones fuertes, mucho menos ahora que tenía que compartir su "humilde" hogar con un grupo de superhéroes, que si bien no eran los mejores amigos, todos se llevaban bien… la mayoría del tiempo.

—Estoy de acuerdo en que cada uno tenga sus propias habitaciones…— decía Steve, tenía varios días molestando con sus ejercicios de agrupación—… pero insisto en que debemos tener más áreas comunes y cuando menos cenar todos juntos todos los días.

—Esto no es un campo de verano Cap, todos somos adultos…, bueno unos más que otros —dijo Tony viendo como Clint se sentaba sobre el control remoto para ocultarlo de Hulk, no su más brillante idea, Tony cerró los ojos exasperado cuando rompieron en sofá, la mesa, la televisión y aún seguían peleando por el control, mientras Natasha leía una revista en la misma sala, ignorándolos a todos.

—Cualquier equipo debe convivir para trabajar mejor en el campo de batalla,…— continuó el Capitán, ignorando por completo a Hawkeye y a Hulk.-…en mis días, cuando el batallón de los Aulladores y yo teníamos una misión…- en ese momento, Tony lo dejó de escuchar, odiaba que comparara a los Vengadores, con sus antiguos compañeros. El famoso "Batallón de Aulladores", que pelearon valerosamente junto al Capitán América en la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Era como escuchar a su padre hablar de lo bueno que era Rogers otra vez.

Un grito de gue rra y un pequeño temblor que se sintió en la torre, silenció a todos los presentes un minuto, luego otro sonido fuerte. " _Seguro Thor rompió algo que lo molestó…"_ pensó Tony irritado, sabiendo que el príncipe Asgardiano estaba en su ejercicio matutino, y seguro rompió algo que por supuesto Tony debía pagar. No era el dinero lo que lo molestaba, era la falta de consideración, sobre todo porque Pepper consideraba cualquier daño a la torre hecho por los Vengadores, **su** culpa. Tony suspiró cansado cuando notó que Steve seguía hablando. Pensó en algo muy grosero y escatológico para irritar la arcaica sensibilidad de Rogers, cuando Jarvis interrumpió.

—Señor.— Dijo la elegante voz en el techo— un paquete dirigido a usted llegó hace unos momentos.— " _Gracias a Dios…_ " pensó Tony, _"…_ _lo que necesitaba, una distracción"._

—¿Qué es J?— Dijo Tony calmadamente.

—Parece ser una invitación formal de "RT" señor.

—¿RT? ¿Qué es eso?— dijo Clint bajando del candelabro de la sala donde había encontrado refugio de la ira de Hulk, caminó hacia la plataforma de entrega para recibir el paquete, que era una caja negra mate, con las letras "RT" en rojo. —¿Y quién manda un paquete?

—Tu cerebro de espía no descansa un momento, ¿Verdad agente plumas?— dijo Tony con una sonrisa, mientras tomaba el paquete de las manos de Clint, quien solo frunció el ceño. —Estaré en el taller. Si me necesitan, siéntanse en la libertad de no buscarme. A menos que se vaya a acabar el mundo o caigan caracoles gigantes del cielo, o… no, ¿Saben qué? ni así, me tomaré la tarde, ¡Carajo! Me voy a tomar el fin de semana completo.— Con esto bajó al taller con el paquete en la mano. En cuanto cerró la puerta comenzó a sonar "T.N.T" de AC DC a todo volumen. Se sentó en la mesa de trabajo y dejó la caja.

"RT". "Round Table _",_ Tony sonrió un poco por lo ridículo del nombre, aunque él se lo puso en una borrachera, "RT" era el club social al que pertenecía antes de que su vida cambiara, hombres y mujeres ricos, que se juntaba una vez cada tres años para divertirse. Había rechazado sus invitaciones por años. Primero, porque ser superhéroe le dejaba poco tiempo libre, tiempo que prefería pasar con Pepper. Segundo, y probablemente más importante aún, las últimas reuniones a las que había asistido habían sido más violentas y siempre terminada alguien lastimado.

Abrió la caja y dentro, envuelta en tela semitransparente en colores negro y rojo, había una invitación con coordenadas. —¿Por qué diablos no?— murmuró el millonario, tomó las llaves de su Pagani Zonda plateado, su celular, la invitación, y su maletín con su armadura (claro que iban a querer verla) y salió sin avisar a nadie.

Mientras tanto en el área común de la torre.

—¿Qué fue todo eso?— preguntó Clint.

—No lo sé, pero ya oíste a Tony, no quiere que lo molestemos.—Dijo Natasha, que seguía leyendo su revista.

—Y siempre hacemos lo que Tony dice, ¿Verdad?— dijo el arquero, saliendo hacía a el taller de Tony. Tenía una corazonada y el instinto de Hawkeye casi nunca le fallaba, ese instinto lo ayudó a sobrevivir en el circo, y si estaba equivocado, solo evitaría que Tony le diera con alguna herramienta cuando lo corriera de su taller. Pero cuando llegó no encontró a Tony.

—¿Jarvis?— dijo Clint distraído mientras revisaba la caja vacía de "RT".

—¿En qué puedo ayudarlo señor Barton?

—¿Dónde está Tony?

—Actualmente el señor Stark no se encuentra en la torre, y no dejó dicho a donde iba.— Clint entrecerró lo ojos, y tomó las llaves de la moto de Steve.

Mientras tanto Tony aparcó el auto en una gran mansión fuera de la ciudad. Dejó la armadura en el auto, ni siquiera sabía si iba a quedarse. _"Solo un trago para saludar a los amigos y estaré en torre para seguir discutiendo la estúpida cena con Rogers"._ Al entrar, un mayordomo le pidió la chaqueta y le ofreció un whiskey, hasta ahí todo iba bien, aunque algo en el sabor de la bebida color ámbar lo hizo fruncir el ceño. Cuando salió a recibirlo Penélope Black, Tony olvidó por completo la bebida. Vestida con un vestido rojo satinado, que abrazaba su figura escandalosamente, stilletos negros, cabello largo perfectamente recto amarrado por detrás. Tony sonrió un poco, con ese vestido era imposible que trajera algún tipo de ropa interior. Un vestido, tacones y un celular, solo con esas tres cosas podría conquistar el mundo, esa era Penny. Siempre terminaba en la cama con ella en todas las reuniones

—El whiskey no es tan bueno y ¿Viene a recibirme la mismísima Penny Black? Es mi imaginación o estas reuniones están decayendo, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por fin los alcanzó la recesión?

—Después de diez años de abandono, Stark,— dijo ella—no tienes ningún derecho a medir la calidad de mis fiestas, además, escuché que ahora te juntas más con la servidumbre.— dijo ella mirándolo coquetamente con media sonrisa. Tony sabía a lo que se refería, pero no iba a dejar que lo molestara. Penny, como todos los demás miembros de "RT" eran unas víboras, tan diferente a las personas con las que trataba ahora, justo lo que necesitaba. Así que solo sonrió más ampliamente juntando las cejas un poco mientras le contestó.

—No seas mala, Penny, Pepper es fantástica y lo sabes, trataste de robármela hace unos años.

—Mi interés por Virginia Potts era cien por ciento profesional…—dijo ella levantado una ceja, luego se llevó un dedo a la boca como pensando algo. —…bueno, como setenta y cinco por ciento profesional, pero aun así solo la hubiera llevado a la cama, no me hubiera comprometido con ella.

—Oh, imagen mental, gracias por eso Black, compensa totalmente el whiskey— dijo Tony levantando el vaso hacia ella y vaciándolo de un trago.

—Vamos, todos te están esperando— dijo ella mientras se pavoneaba enfrente de Tony, dirigiéndolo a una gran sala, él se quedó un momento viéndola moverse, no pudo evitar girar un poco la cabeza a un lado, murmurando _"eres papa casada, eres papa casada"_ suspiró sonriendo y siguió a Penny hasta una especie de recepción, en donde estaban los demás miembros del club, no los conocía a todos, algunos eran nuevos y de otros no se acordaba, solo sonreía al escuchar los mormullos excitados de los presentes por tener en la fiesta a Tony Stark. En eso estaba cuando sintió que alguien le ponía un vaso con whiskey en la mano, se giró para encontrarse con Renzo Franchitti.

—Honestamente me siento alagado de que un superhéroe haya venido a mi fiesta.

—Supe que canceló el mago— dijo Tony haciendo un gesto quitándole importancia y dándole la mano.

—Un "Avenger".— dijo Renzo más para sí mismo, pero Tony pudo percatarse del tono resentido, conocía a Renzo desde hace años e igual que Penny era miembro fundador, Renzo es el tipo de amigo que no te conviene, "nocivo" decía Rodney. Si estuvieran en la secundaria, sería el amigo que te mete en problemas, que te da tu primer cigarro y al que no le presentas a tu padre, claro, si a tu padre le importara un carajo con quién te juntas. Y también era claro que sentía una clara competencia con Tony. —¿Qué mejor entretenimiento hay que ese?— Dijo Renzo levantado el vaso, Tony hizo lo mismo y ambos aprontaron la bebida. Cuando terminó Tony se dio cuenta que todos lo estaba viendo, expectativos.

—Ok…— susurró, viendo extrañado a todos y dejando el vaso con un mesero que pasaba, inmediatamente fue reemplazado con otro vaso— Escucha Renzo, aun no sé si me voy a quedar ¿Qué tienen… planeado?— dijo respirado profundo, pensado que tal vez debió comer algo antes de tomar tan rápido, ya no tenía treinta años. Penny le puso una mano en el hombro y le dijo.

—No seas tontito, claro que te vas a quedar— Tony se comenzó a sentir mareado, y vio el vaso que tenía en la mano con el ceño fruncido, luego ella se acercó y le dijo al oído— no oíste que tú eres el entretenimiento— Tony abrió mucho los ojos y soltó el vaso, ya no podía enfocar a ninguno de los presentes, pero sabía que lo seguían viendo, sus piernas ya no pudieron sostenerlo más y antes de llegar al piso, quedó inconsciente.

De lo primero que se dio cuenta, cuando fue despertando muy poco a poco, fue que tenía las muñecas pegadas a la silla en la que estaba sentado, antes de calar sus amarres abrió un ojo encontrándose con Penny, quien llevaba un negligé negro y una copa de champagne en la mano.

—¿Todo este trabajo solo para jugar "BDSM" conmigo un rato? Penny, solo tenías que pedirlo, te hubiera dicho que no, porque estoy totalmente comprometido a comprometerme a tener una relación comprometida, pero nos hubiéramos ahorrado el dramatismo, no me malinterpretes siempre es un placer verte así, pero aun así…

—Hace un año Renzo y yo tuvimos una plática sobre ti.

—Estoy alagado— dijo Tony con media sonrisa, pero Penny continuó.

—Y nos preguntábamos ¿Por qué de repente eras un superhéroe? ¿Por qué te juntas con ellos? Es decir, ¿Cuál es realmente tu "superpoder"?— dijo Penny marcando la última palabra entrecomillándola— ¿Tener mucho, mucho dinero?

—Pues soy un genio...

—…Y llegamos a la conclusión de que si tú puedes, todos nosotros podríamos ser superhéroes.

—…Sigues dejado afuera lo de genio.

—O supervillanos.

—¿Qué?— Por primera vez Tony se puso un poco nervioso. —Black ¿Por qué estoy amarrado?— ella se movió para dejar la copa y Tony vio que en la otra mano tenía un arma, ahora si estaba nervioso, se palmeó la frente mentalmente, recordando que dejó el traje en el auto. Iba a decir algo pero la puerta se abrió y entró Renzo, caminó hacía Penny y la besó tomándola de la cintura. Tony hizo una ligera mueca, pensando en lo incomodo del gesto, mientras él seguía amarrado.

—¿No negligé para ti Renzo? No sabes lo aliviado que me siento, no creo poder soportar verte en tu fase de Frank 'N Furter...otra vez. 1989 ¡Qué año! ¿Eh?— Renzo lo vio y le dedicó una media sonrisa.— ¿Puedes explicarme que carajos es lo que pasa? Porque, como me estaba informando la hermosa Penny, no llegué a la reunión para organizar la reunión. Y antes de que las cosas se pongan más raras, mi palabra de seguridad es "Manzana".

Renzo soltó la carcajada divertida, y Penny sonrió.

—Siempre me caíste bien Stark, a veces no sabes cómo callarte, pero siempre has sido divertido.

—Gracias.

—Entenderás mi angustia cuando decidiste que ya no cabíamos en tu vida.

—Debe ser horrible tenerme y luego perderme.

—Y todo por ellos.

—Espera, ¿Ellos? Todo esto, lo que "esto" sea, ¿Es por los Vengadores? ¿Estas celoso?... ¿No vas a besarme verdad?—Dijo Tony entrecerrando los ojos, Renzo se volvió a reír.

—No, claro que no, pero entenderás nuestro dolor como grupo, cuando nos cambiaste por estos seres "superiores"— Renzo comenzó a caminar por el cuarto gesticulando con las manos, mientras Penny se sentó en la mesa con las piernas cruzadas, su champagne y el arma en cada mano, Tony se fijó en el cuarto. Era una sala, pero no lo podía verla por completo por el gran contraste de luz, que solo iluminaba la zona donde ellos tres estaban. La fuente de luz estaba directamente arriba de él, y le daba la impresión de que venía de un reflector como de un escenario, solo estaba la mesa, donde ahora estaba sentada Penny y la silla donde él se encontraba. —¿Significa que crees que eres mejor que nosotros?— continuó Renzo. Un ruido, como un tipo de carraspeo se escuchó del techo, Tony volteó para arriba, pero la luz era demasiado brillante para poder distinguir algo, mientras Renzo continuó con su discurso. —Como líder del grupo yo debía hacer algo— cuando Tony bajó la mirada se encontró con el cañón del arma, cerca de su frente— Ahora, nunca pensé decir esto pero, abre la boca, Tony.− Tony abrió mucho los ojos viendo el cañón, y vio como Penny dejaba la copa tipo flauta, para tomar algo de la mesa, parecía una pelotita roja con correas en ambos lados.

Tony no pudo evitar sonreír un poco ante lo extraño de la situación, siempre se reía cuando no debía—Pero con eso puesto no voy a poder hablar, y creo que la confianza es parte importante en el "Bondage", ahora que si …— Tony fue interrumpido por un golpe fuerte en la sien, movió la cabeza para enfocar la mirada. —Ok… ¡"Manzana"!.— gritó Tony aun con los ojos cerrados.

—No estás ni cerca de terminar Stark, te sugiero que mejor cooperes y abras la boca, no queremos que exasperes tanto a alguien que te termine matando antes de terminar con el juego ¿Verdad? Personalmente prefiero que hagas las cosas difíciles, sería más divertido, —Renzo levantó de nuevo la pistola, lo apuntó en la sien, amartilló, y Tony lo vio desafiante. Renzo sonrió más ampliamente y dijo.

—No sé si tus nuevos amigos te enseñaron esta nueva filosofía de "Mejor morir, que vivir de rodillas", pero ¿Nunca se trata de ustedes los héroes verdad?— En ese momento entró un hombre que Tony no conocía y venía forzando a una joven no podía tener más de quince años, estaba llorando calladamente y tenía los ojos vendados, por el estado sucio de su pijama de franela Tony dedujo que no la habían secuestrado hoy. Renzo caminó hacía la mesa, dejó el arma y tomó unas pinzas de herrero. —Tony te presento a Anny, íbamos a torturar a Anny todo el fin de semana, pero cuando supimos que sí ibas a venir, tuvimos que cambiar de planes.— Caminó hacia Anny y le pellizcó el brazo fuerte con la pinzas, la joven gritó.

—¡No! ¿Qué carajos te pasa? ¿Estás loco? ¡Suéltala en este momento!— Gritó Tony tratando y fallando, de levantarse. Renzo sonrió ante la reacción.

—Tu misión, superhéroe, es recibir todo el daño que le íbamos a hacer a Anny, sin gritar. Si lo haces, Anny te revelará un rato.— Anny hizo un gemido de estrés, y aunque su respiración se estaba acelerando, pero no hizo nada más.

—Siempre supe que estabas mal, cabrón, pero esto es demasiado, maldito enfermo hijo de perra, ¿De dónde sacas que vas a salirte con la tuya? Vas a responder por…—de nuevo fue interrumpido por el gritó de Anny, a quién esta vez las pinzas le abrieron la piel. Tony cerró la boca y Renzo amplió la sonrisa.

—No te preocupes Tony vamos a comenzar despacio, por el momento todos tienen la orden de no tocarlos, ni a Anny, ni a ti de forma sexual. Eso lo dejaremos para el final.— dijo, Renzo apuntando hacia arriba, Tony volteó y las luces se encendieron. Era una gran sala elegantemente decorada en rojos y dorados, con varios sillones. En la parte de arriba había una clase de gran balcón que casi rodeaba la sala, y todos los miembros del club estaban mirándolos desde arriba, Todos iban vestidos con ropa de cama, algunos tenían la mano "debajo del pantalón". Tony sintió nauseas, pero debía concentrarse en buscar cómo salir de ahí, y sacar a la niña — Ahora, Tony por favor, abre la boca.— Tony lo pensó por un momento, cerró los ojos y suspiró.

—¿Anny?— dijo Tony alzando la voz, la joven levantó la cabeza dirigiéndola ciegamente hacia donde escucho su voz, aun lloraba. —¡Anny!

—¿Si?— Dijo ella tímidamente.

—Mi nombre es Tony Stark, ¿Sabes quién soy?— Tony podía sentir el peso del silencio en toda la sala, todos estaban disfrutando del miedo de Anny.

—¿Iro…Iron Man?— dijo ella tartamudeado. Tony no pudo evitar sonreír un poco.

—Así es, escucha con mucha atención. ¿Ok?— Tony esperó un momento a que ella asintiera— Voy a sacarte de aquí, y voy a llevarte a casa, ¿Me escuchaste?— ella asintió de nuevo pero no se veía muy convencida. —Te prometo que ninguno de estos imbéciles va a tocarte. Voy a sacarte de aquí tan rápido que no vas a saber qué hacer con el resto de tu día. Podríamos ir a comer algo o ir al "Laser tag", lo que sea que, ustedes los niños, hagan en estos días ¿Te gustaría eso Anny? ¿Te gustaría conocer la Torre Avenger? ¿Un autógrafo del Capi, un beso de Thor? ¿Qué me dices?— la respiración de Anny se calmó levemente, y ella sonrió un poco.— Eso es nena. Te voy a sacar ¿Me crees?

—T…tu cargaste u…una bom..ba atómica por u..un agujero negro.— dijo ella tratando de sonreír un poco.

—Buena chica. Ahora, me voy a callar un rato, oigas lo que oigas, no olvides mi promesa, y haz lo que te digan. Y en menos de lo que te imaginas serás problema de los otros Avengers, ¿Está bien?— ella asintió con la cabeza, luego Tony volteó con Renzo. —Y eso último va para ti también, degenerado hijo de perra, te hago la misma promesa.— Terminó de decir antes de voltear con Penny, con la mirada llena de desprecio abrió la boca. Ella titubeó un momento pero luego precedió a ponerle el bozal.

—Primero, algunas reglas,— dijo Renzo sonriendo complacido, todos en el salón comenzaron a moverse, los miembros que estaban arriba en el balcón, comenzaron a bajar lentamente, mientras una de las puertas se abría y entraban algunos meseros con comida y bebida, comenzó a sonar música de algún lado. Tony notó a los guardias, y a un hombre parado cerca de la mesa donde estaba Penny. Dos guardias, lo desataron y levantaron, asegurándolo, aunque Tony no tenía ninguna intención de resistirse por el momento. —de ninguna manera queremos que tu vida peligre antes de tiempo, así que contratamos a, digamos un "asesor". Tony quiero presentarte a mi amigo Marco…bueno no tiene caso que te diga su apellido ¿Verdad? Como sea, él es lo mejor que hay en el negocio.— _"¿De dónde sacaría Renzo a un torturador profesional?"_ pensó Tony tratando de no entrar en pánico, sería una lástima tener un ataque de ansiedad justo antes de comenzar. Tenía que pensar fríamente las cosas y el pequeño discurso de Renzo de daba una oportunidad que no tendría más delante. Tony sabía que podría aguantar por un tiempo, tal vez unas ocho horas, quizás. Lo golpearían en la cara, lo quemarían, electrocutarían, lo torturarían psicológicamente, podía resistirlo, debía hacerlo, en lo que sus compañeros se dieran cuenta de que algo iba mal y pudieran venir al rescate.

Tony podía escuchar a medias a Renzo, que seguía con su monologo, mientras, el millonario seguía ensimismado buscando estrategias de escape, cuando fue interrumpido por una gran detonación, y notó que los dos guardias lo habían soltado, Renzo volteó alarmado y vio que Marco tenía en la mano la pistola que estaba en la mesa, todos se quedaron en silencio, Tony cayó al piso, pujando desesperadamente. El hombre, Marco, le había disparado en una rodilla.

Tony notó con curiosidad, como él cayó al piso antes de entender bien que había pasado, sin siquiera sentir algo, pero fue solo un segundo, porque un dolor agudo le recorrió el cuerpo, uso toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía para no gritar en los primero segundos de su "sesión".

Todos al notar la cara de asombro de Tony, quién no se esperaba el disparo, vitorearon y rieron de él. Sin embargo Renzo no reía, veía a Marco con un poco de nerviosismo, pero este le aventó el arma como si no hubiera sido nada.

—Primera regla,— Dijo el hombre y todos se callaron para escucharlo, pero durante unos segundos solo se oía la respiración agitada de Tony que seguía en el piso tratando de respirar por la nariz, y Marco sonrió sádicamente— conozcan a su víctima. No olviden que Anthony Stark es un genio, no lo dejen pensar. Segunda regla.— dijo viendo a los guardias que levantaban a Tony, mientras otro traía una cama de hospital, y lo colocaban ahí, —Pueden hacerle lo que quieran, pero recuerden que están bajo mi supervisión.

—No te preocupes Tony, tenemos un médico a la mano para ayudarte a aguantar más tiempo.— dijo Penny.

Cuando sintió que lo acostaron en el camastro, por un momento pensó que sí lo iba a ver un médico, pero pronto se dio cuenta de su error, lo habían puesto ahí para poder pasearlo por el salón y que todos tuvieran acceso a él. Los lunáticos hijos de puta, no solo lo iban a torturar, lo iban a matar lentamente. Marco se acercó a él y le dijo en el oído.

—Ya te diste cuenta ¿No, Señor Stark? Voy a arrancarte la mente y lo único que va a sentir tu cuerpo va a ser dolor, un dolor hermoso y sublime, que me haga tu dios, y que me supliques por tu vida o tu muerte, que me supliques que la tome a ella y te deje ti. Vamos a comenzar así que, ¿Qué te parece si respiras muy hondo? Porque en verdad, lo vas a necesitar.

En un principio no fue tan grave como el disparo en la rodilla, fueron golpes, pellizcos, cachetadas, mientras un mesero lo paseaba en su camastro. A decir verdad era más humillante que nada. Ahí estaban, ese grupo de personas, bebiendo el alcohol que él podría estár bebiendo, escuchando la música que él podría haber elegido, incluso creía que él había usado este servicio de catering en mes pasado.

Realmente no quería pensar en eso, pero ¿Qué tan lejos había estado Tony de ellos, cuando era un miembro del club? Es decir, nunca había matado a nadie a sangre fría, pero sí había cazado en alguna reunión de "RT" de sus días. Ahora, él era el animal, cansado, y asustado. _"Vamos idiota, no pienses en ello, ¡Concéntrate!"_ se dijo Tony mentalmente, _"¡Eso es!"_ pensó mientras veía como uno de los miembros, se acercaba a él con su Smartphone, para tomarse una "selfie" con su víctima, si pudiera alcanzar uno de esos celulares podría descargar la configuración móvil de Jarvis, y activar su armadura. Apenas se estaba formando su genial plan para engañar a algún miembro, cuando sintió, un dolor tan fuerte en su mano que sintió ganas de vomitar. Vio que el centro de su palma estaba atravesado por un cuchillo de mesa, Marco de nuevo había notado que Tony comenzaba a hacer lo que lo hacía tan peligroso, pensar.

Apretó mucho la mordaza con los dientes para evitar gritar y una miembro de club lo notó

—No es justo, ¿Cómo va a gritar si tiene esa maldita cosa en la boca?— Tony se sorprendió que de hecho le hicieron caso y le quitaron la mordaza. Ahí fue cuando comenzaron a quemarlo, algunos con cera de velas, otros con puros cubanos muy caros, y algunos llegaban tan lejos como para aventarle agua hirviendo en el pecho. Algunos se divertían quitando y poniendo su reactor Arc. Alguien se había tomado la molestia de quitarle la venda de los ojos a Anny, y podía escuchar cómo ella les gritaba que lo dejaran en paz.

—Dime un número del uno al diez Tony— lo interrogó Marco. Tony guardó silencio, no quería caer en ningún juego, pero cuando lo vio girarse hacía Anny, decidió cooperar.

—¡Cinco! Cinco es mi numero favorito.—Muy bien, Tony, entonces cinco será, cada cinco segundos alguien va a quebrar un dedo de tu pie— Antes de que Tony terminara de entender lo que le decía el hombre, escuchó el crujir de su dedo, acto seguido todos empezaron a contar despacio del uno al cinco, para continuar con el siguiente dedo del pie, comenzando a colapsar toda capacidad de Tony de entender verdaderamente que era lo que estaba pasando, cinco segundos más y otro crujido hacía que Tony abriera los ojos de par en par, definitivamente no aguantaría a ese ritmo mucho más, en algún momento se había mordido su propia lengua y un sabor ocre le llenó el olfato y el gusto.

—Eres más resistente de lo que te di crédito. Para tu desgracia, todos estamos ansiosos de probar a Anny, así es que voy a usar este…— dijo Renzo levantando un mazo. —…vas a gritar más rápido de lo que piensas.— dijo y rompió la primera costilla.

Para su tercera costilla el cuerpo de Tony entró en shock y comenzó a convulsionarse, todos dieron un paso a atrás y el médico revisó sus heridas, soltándolo de sus amarres, cuando las compulsaciones se detuvieron Tony comenzó a vomitar sobre el médico, para gran horror de este. Entre la conmoción, Tony se las ingenió para sacar el celular del médico y esconderlo debajo de él. Momentos después, el medico dijo que estaba listo para continuar. Mientras Renzo recibía instrucciones de cómo quitar piel sin dañar mucho el cuerpo, pero atacando el sistema nervioso. Tony lo vio respirando entrecortadamente. Necesitaba distraerlos con algo para usar el celular.

—Di…dime algo, ¿Cómo último deseo quieres? ¿Cuál es tu plan? Me…me refiero a después de la fiesta, supongo de después de matarme a mí, …sigue Anny y se acaba la fiesta, ¿Y después qué? …—Tony tosió dolorosamente un par de veces antes de continuar—…¿Cómo vas a explicar mi desaparición?

—Tienes suficientes enemigos para que alguien sospechara de tus viejos amigos de universidad.— Dijo Renzo encogiendo los hombros.

—Ok… ta…tal vez la policía llegué a creerlo pero ¿De verdad crees que…— de nuevo tosió— l…los Vengadores no querrán una explicación?

—Por favor Tony, no creerás que son tus amigos ¿Verdad? Todos sabemos que la única razón por la están ahí, es porque caben en tu torre. —Dijo Renzo riendo. —es porque, si te tienen en el grupo, no tendrán que pagar por nada. Sé serio Tony, si tienes en tu testamento que la torre se la quedan ellos en caso de tu muerte, ni siquiera van a preguntar. Tal vez pongan una estatua en tu nombre que diga que eras un "Vengador" pero tú y yo sabemos la verdad, tú y yo sabemos lo que el dinero puede lograr y sabes tan bien como yo, que el dinero es la razón porque la que nos vamos a salir con la nuestra.

Tal vez era que el dolor estaba tomando lo mejor de su mente, o tal vez el cansancio pero Tony de hecho lo pensó un momento. Si no tuviera dinero, ¿Sería un Vengador? ¡Claro que sí! ¡Era un miembro de los Vengadores, porque él era Iron man! Pero… si no tuviera todo su dinero, no hubiera podido hacer su armadura. Sí, era un genio, pero, sin su laboratorio, sin acceso a todo el material que necesitara, sin los servidores para sostener a Jarvis. ¿Quién era Tony? Se olvidó por completo del celular cuando Renzo comenzó a quitarle pequeños trozos de piel. Mientras alguien se paseaba con un bisturí en la zona de sus pies.

No era la primera vez que a Tony lo torturaban, no que fuera fan, por supuesto que no, pero había aprendido un par de cosas de su experiencia en Afganistán, lo realmente horrible de la tortura, no son las acciones que hacen en contra de tu persona, a tu cuerpo, no son los golpes, o los cortes. Es el dolor provocado por el conjunto de todas las heridas, por un largo tiempo, eso junto con la impotencia total de defenderte, el cansancio, y la humillación constante, lo que termina por quebrarte, es lo que termina destruyendo un hombre. No son las acciones, no importa si son grandes, como cortarte un miembro, o pequeña como hacer un pequeño corte en el tórax, es el conjunto. Porque al final, cuando ya no puedes más, cuando tu cuerpo ya no te responde, es una sola acción la que termina por quebrarte no importa si es pequeña o grande, lo importante es lo que esta detrás de esa acción.

Para Tony, la pequeña acción que lo terminó de quebrar, después de horas, fue una laceración en el tendón del talón izquierdo. Tony vio blanco y no supo que estaba gritando hasta que casi se acabó el aire en sus pulmones, todo se detuvo en ese instante, todas las manos que lo estaban tocando, todos los cortes, las quemaduras, todo. Y todos los presentes lo veían, cuando volvió en sí y se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. En algún momento lo habían bajado del camastro y estaba tirado en el piso sostenido por dos guardias. Levantó la cara y todos seguían en silencio, observándolo, pero él solo buscó un rosto, el de Anny.

Esperaba ver terror, resentimiento, incluso ira, pero se sorprendió encontrar solo una sonrisa resignada. Las manos que aún lo sostenían, lo soltaron cerca de donde ella estaba sentada, y todos dirigieron la mirada a Renzo, este sonrió un poco. Tomó una varilla delgada de madera y se dirigió a ella.

−¡NO! ¡Yo puedo continuar! ¡Renzo escúchame! ¡No la toques! ¿Me oíste? ¡Continua conmigo!− gritó Tony que trataba de levantarse pero las costillas rotas no se lo permitieron, —¡…por favor!— terminó diciendo en voz muy baja, pero fue lo suficiente para que Renzo se detuviera.

—¿Estás seguro Stark? Porque no parece que puedas continuar.− El bastardo quería que Tony suplicara por ser torturado. Y Tony estaba dispuesto a cumplir, pero en ese momento sintió la mano cálida de Anny. Tony la vio y ella le sonrió casi maternalmente.

—No, descansa un momento, déjalos continuar conmigo un rato.

—¡Claro que no! Anny, puedo seguir, en serio, si puedo.

—Sé que puedes, y sé que nos vas a sacar de aquí, pero estuve pensando, y creo que si continuas tu solo, ellos van a matarte, y muerto no vas a poder sacar a nadie, déjame relevarte un momento, por favor Tony, cierra los ojos un momento, yo te cubro.

−No. – Tony susurró, pero estaba perdiendo conciencia muy rápido.

Anny soltó la mano de Tony en cuanto este se colapsó en el suelo, claro que estaba asustada, pero había visto a este hombre pasar por tanto para salvarla, que se sentía obligada ahora. Solo esperaba que su sentido de compromiso le durara lo suficiente como para dejarlo descansar unos minutos. Ella se puso de pie temblando y se colocó enfrente de Renzo, lo vio a los ojos. Este le hizo una señal para que se diera la media vuelta, sonriendo y ella obedeció viendo a todos los presentes que la veían como si ella fuera un regalo de navidad. Ella cerró los ojos mientras, trataba de resistir el temblor que iniciaba en la boca de su estómago.

Renzo sonreía sádicamente y levantaba la varilla, el súbito sonido hizo brincar a todos, y el golpe, mandó a Anny de rodillas, nada en su vida le había dolido tanto, al entrar en contacto con la espalda de la joven, la vara de madera corto no solo la tela, sino la piel, pero no gritó, respiró profundo por la nariz y esperó el siguiente golpe, que no tardó en llegar.

Con el cuarto en completo silencio todos oyeron la vara cortar el aire y el ruido hizo brincar a todos de nuevo. Una y otra vez la vara entró en contacto con la piel cortándola, los demás miembros del club comenzaron acercarse y a tocar a Anny, quién seguía recibiendo los golpes sin gritar.

Hasta que uno de los miembros uso un tubo de metal para romperle el brazo, el ruido del hueso colapsando, ocasionó que los ojos de Tony se abrieran de repente, volteó a ver la escena y se encontró con Anny de rodillas, frente a Renzo, todos tocándola, mientras ella se protegía su brazo rodeándolo, acercándolo a su pecho.

Había laceraciones en su espalda, ya no quedaba mucho de su pijama, lo que algunos miembros del club aprovechaban para acariciarla. Algunas de sus heridas eran lo suficientemente profundas para haber alcanzado en hueso, era sorprendente que no hubiera gritado, todo para darle unos momentos de descanso a Tony. Sintió una gratitud y admiración por esta niña que hacía mucho que no sentía por nadie, pero también sintió una ira inmensa, lo que le inyectó un torrente nuevo de adrenalina a su corazón.

Renzo estaba levantando de nuevo la varilla para estrellarlo sobre el tembloroso cuerpo de Anny cuando Tony gritó.

−¡Renzo, deja a la niña y se hombre! ¿Quieres continuar con tu versión PG−13 de ciento veinte días en Sodoma? ¡Termina primero conmigo imbécil! —Ambos, Renzo y Anny voltearon a verlo sorprendidos, cuando vieron como Tony se ponía pesadamente de pie. Penny pensó por un momento, que tal vez si debía tener alguna capacidad sobrehumana, porque estaba segura que habían roto suficientes huesos, eso sin pensar en su tendón, como para que se pudiera poner de pie. Renzo caminó hacía la mesa, dejó la varilla y levantó en cambio un bate de baseball de aluminio, Anny cayó desmallada cuando los demás miembros la soltaron sorprendidos por la reacción del millonario.

−Tony, Tony, Tony, si estás listo para continuar ¿No podemos tenerte caminando por ahí verdad? Te diré algo, si logras sobrevivir, estoy dispuesto a invertir en tus nuevos prototipos de prótesis de rodillas, que estoy seguro tendrás de inventarlas después de esto— Dijo levantando el bate, apuntando a las rodillas de Tony, este se preparó para el golpe pero no cerró los ojos.

Así fue como vio la sonrisa maniática que estaba poniendo Renzo, pero fue una suerte que no los cerrara, porque gracias a esto, pudo ver como la mueca sádica de Renzo se convertía en sorpresa cuando una flecha le atravesaba el hombro.

Después de eso todo fue un caos.

Gente gritando por todos lados, los guardias tratando de disparar al tirador, y las piernas de Tony no pudieron aguantarlo más , cayó al piso. Buscó a Anny que seguía inconsciente en posición fetal, se arrastró hacia ella y trató de protegerla lo mejor que pudo mientras se desarrollaba la escena frente a él.

Ahora. Tony había pasado el suficiente tiempo viendo pelear a sus compañeros para saber reconocer sus métodos y estilos de pelea. Y al principio había cometido, junto con Thor, el error de pensar que, tanto Natasha como Clint eran vulnerables e incluso puntos débiles para el equipo, claro que ambos maestros asesinos les mostraron a ambos lo equivocados que estaban. Ambos eran letales/letales, y tenían mucho más entrenamiento que los demás integrantes del equipo, excepto Thor por supuesto, pero el hombre tiene cientos de años de edad, y aun así Tony, había visto a Thor tener problemas cuando la viuda y el halcón practicaban con él. Tal vez esa fue la razón por la le sorprendió tanto a Tony que los guardias pudieran bajar a Clint de su escondite, arriba en el balcón, y lo sometieran con relativa facilidad. Después de pasar sus buenos diez minutos pateándolo en el piso, lo amarraron y los sentaron junto a Tony y Anny. Tony veía a Clint con la boca y los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿¡Qué MIERDAS fue eso!?— dijo Tony en un tono demasiado agudo para estar orgulloso.

—¡Stark! ¿Estás bien?— preguntó su compañero con un pujido mientras se acomodaba dolorosamente.

—¿¡Qué MIERDAS fue eso!?— repitió este, en el mismo tono.

—¡No quería comprometerla!— dijo Clint, un poco a la defensiva, apuntando a Anny.

—¡Dios! Ya es bastante vergonzoso que tengan a uno de nosotros ¿Pero dos? Es demasiado ¡Pensé que eras profesional!

—¡Un momento! No olvidemos que te atraparon a ti primero.— Dijo Clint poniéndose muy derecho.

—¡A mí me invitaron! …¡No sabía que era una trampa! Y aho…ahora tienen dos Avengers. Esto va ser una pesadilla de relaciones públicas, no quiero ni pensar en lo que dirá… twiter mañana. Dos superhéroes. ¡Ellos ni siquiera tiene superpoderes… ni nada! ¿Sabes qué? ¡Ya basta! C…cuando salgamos de esto, y contemos la historia, vamos a cambiar muchas cosas.

—En nuestra defensa, ustedes son los únicos Vengadores que no tienen poderes— dijo Penny sonriendo.

—¡Whoa!

—¡Hey!— ambos contestaron indignados.— ¿Y qué… me dices de Viuda Negra?— Dijo Tony haciendo un esfuerzo por aguantar el dolor.

—Honestamente, creo que ella es la más peligrosa, ahora ¿Podemos continuar?- dijo Penny en tono aburrido.

—Regístrenlo, no quiero que Stark esté cerca de nada remotamente electrónico— ordenó Marco a los guardias.

Dos hombres se acercaron a Clint, que en ese momento no les ponía atención, más bien veía a Tony con preocupación, ya que este tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, y la mandíbula tensa. Los hombres registraron al agente, quitándole todo el equipo que tenía, pasándole cosa por cosa, a Penny.

−Dos armas de fuego, un puñal, arco y flechas, — dijo ella burlándose un poco del arma preferida del "superhéroe"—un reloj, dos cuchillas, unos lentes oscuros, una cartera con… ¡Oh! es adorable, veinte dólares,— todos rieron un poco, y Penny continuó — licencia de manejo a nombre de Clint Barton, ID de SHILD bajo el nombre clave "Hawkeye", y… ¿ID Avenger? ¿En serio?— Cuando dijo esto último Tony abrió los ojos y vio la tarjeta en la mano de Renzo. —Tony ¿También tienes una?

−Olvidé la mía en mi otra torre.— dijo Tony en clara agonía pero sin dejar de ver la tarjeta con la "A" y la foto de Clint, quien le hacia la señal del dedo a la cámara.

−Adorable Tony,—dijo Penny, luego buscó a Renzo, lo encontró con los médicos. —¿Esta bien?− le preguntó al médico que estaba viendo en hombro de Renzo y este tenía los dientes apretados de ira, una vez que los médicos lo dejaron, viendo que la herida era superficial, Renzo caminó deprisa hacia Clint.

—¡Maldito hijo de puta!— Gritó tomando el cuello del chaleco de Clint, con su brazo bueno lo golpeó lo más fuerte que pudo en la cara.

−¡Aww!... Nariz− dijo simplemente Clint, después de que se escuchó un "crack" en donde el golpe hizo contacto. Todos los demás miembros del club comenzaron a acercarse una vez que el peligro se había terminado, emocionados ante la posibilidad de torturar a otro Vengador.

Un trueno retumbo a lo lejos, pero nadie le prestó atención a excepción de Tony y Clint que ambos sonrieron, ante la mirada desconcertada de Renzo.

—¿De qué se ríen idiotas?

—De la razón por la que deje mi ID de Avenger. No quería que me siguieran.

—¿De qué carajos hablas Stark?— Dijo Renzo muy irritado.

—Siguen olvidando que soy un… genio, podría ofenderme pero, e…en este caso es más divertido que nada— Renzo lo vio confundido— veras, yo hice esas i…identificaciones, y no me refiero que las mandé… hacer. No, yo… hice el diseño, elegí el material, la…las manufacturé en mi taller, hasta tomé yo mismo las fotos, pero… más importante aún, yo les inventé el chip de GPS que cada una tiene.

Antes de que Renzo pudiera sacar sus propias conclusiones, una de las paredes se vino abajo con una gran golpe, revelando así, al mismísimo Thor, todos los presentes comenzaron a correr hacía la puerta principal, pero se abrieron de golpe, dejando pasar a Black Widow con un arma en cada mano apuntando a todos, los pocos que trataron de escapar por la puerta de servicio se encontraron con el Capitan America, y terminaron huyendo de nuevo a la gran sala. Todo se quedó en un tenso silencio que terminó con Steve levantando la voz.

−Soy el Capitan Steve Rogers y esta es una operación de rescate, les voy a pedir a todos que guarden la calma mientras llegan las autoridades competentes.— Tony volteó los ojos, sonriendo al mismo tiempo. Y como si todos hubieran esperado esto como señal, comenzaron a correr por todas partes, los miembros del Club trataban de escapar, mientras que los guardias peleaban con el Capitán y la Viuda. Renzo sacó el arma de fuego de su espalda y cuando iba a apuntar a Tony, Mjörnir le golpeó la mano, tan fuerte que Tony pudo escuchar todos los veintisiete huesos de su mano y muñeca romperse, no, corrige eso, quise decir pulverizarse, y el arma de fuego cayó en el piso cerca de la mesa.

Renzo se abrazó su mano gritando, y Thor se paró entre Renzo y los que estaban en el piso amarrados. Llamó a su martillo, lanzándolo de nuevo pero sin moverse, en ese momento entró Bruce con un maletín médico y se dirigió hacia ellos, mientras el martillo quitaba de en medio a cualquier agresor.

Tony vio con una ligera sensación de impotencia, el caos frente a él. Todos corrían mientras su equipo los controlaba. En el fondo de la gran sala, como si fuera una escena de una película diferente, vio a Penny calmada, abrochándose una gabardina negra, uno de los sirvientes, que veía nervioso a los Vengadores, de dio su teléfono y unos lentes oscuros, antes de salir corriendo, ella en la misma calma se acomodó los lentes y volteo a verlo. Tony levantó las cejas sorprendido, cuando ella le mandó un beso mientras abría una puerta disimulada de la pared y comenzaba una llamada en su celular, desapareciendo tras la puerta.

Cuando todo se calmó y todos estaban esposados, gracias a la ayuda de la policía que llegó algunos momentos después, cuando estaba ya todo controlado, muchas gracias, Steve se acercó a Tony, que seguía con los paramédicos y con Bruce, mientras lo estabilizaban.

−¡Tony! Por Dios ¿Qué te hicieron?

−¡Hey Capsicle! Me da tanto gusto verte, que te juro que todo el equipo va a cenar comer y desayunar juntos ¡Siempre! ¡Diablos! Voy a mandar construir un gran salón de festines como el que nos contó Thor que hay en Asgard, ¿Cómo suena eso muchachote?— preguntó Tony débilmente ahora dirigiéndose a Thor, este sonrió.

−Aye amigo Tony, un festín para celebrar tu regreso es conveniente. Pero fue nuestro hermano de escudo Barton quién nos convocó aquí, de no ser por él, seguiríamos bajo la instrucción que nos dejaste de "no buscarte"− Tony volteó a ver a Clint, quién no lo veía porque le estaba revisando la nariz.

−Gracias Clint.− dijo honestamente Tony, pero el paramédico decidió que ese era un buen momento para acomodar el tabique del agente Barton.

—¡Mierda!- gritó Clint después del sonido de su tabique entrando en su lugar, y volteó a ver a Tony− ¡Vete a la mierda Stark! A ellos les ibas a construir un salón entero y ¡A mí solo gracias? ¿Cómo eso es justo?− dijo con media sonrisa. Tony se carcajeó.

−Tienes razón, que desconsiderado soy. La pajarera más grande de la historia, toda para ti mi amigo, incluso incluiré tu propia cafetera en la percha, ¿Cómo suena eso?

Epílogo.

—Anny, despertó.— dijo Pepper mientras entraba a la enfermería de la torre, saludando a Bruce quien estaba ocupado con unas pruebas. Hacía tres días desde que los habían rescatado y desde entonces, no había dejado la enfermería. Anny llevaba esos tres días en un hospital privado pagado por él, pero la quería en la Torre.— Los médicos dicen que mañana estará lo suficientemente estable para trasladarla aquí. — Dijo ella acercándose y acariciándole el cabello— ¿Estás seguro que la quieres trasladar? Sus médicos están haciendo un trabajo genial.

—Sabes que si no estuviera en esta cama bajo amenaza,— dijo Tony en tono acusatorio a su amigo, este solo sonrió y siguió viendo las radiografías, — estaría ahí mismo. La quiero aquí, donde pueda echarle un ojo— Tony se sentía tremendamente culpable de que lo que le había pasado a Anny, él había roto su promesa de que nadie la tocaría y eso, era suficiente para quererla ahí. Pero un día antes se había enterado que el club había matado a sus padres cuando la secuestraron y que ahora dependería del estado. Y Tony no lo iba a permitir.— Ella salvó mi vida, Pepper.

—Lo sé, pero antes de comenzar el papeleo de adopción, habla con ella, no digo que no la ayudes, pero déjala elegir como la vamos a ayudar.

—¿Vamos?— dijo él con una sonrisa— ¿Estás dispuesta a adoptarla conmigo?

—Oh Tony, ¿Crees que dejaría que la echaras a perder? Nop, alguien debe cuidar a ambos adolescentes.— Tony iba a contestar ofendido, pero la risa de Bruce lo interrumpió, por supuesto que su amigo tuvo la decencia de esconderlo tosiendo.—Solo espero que no le moleste vivir con un grupo de superhéroes.

—¿Molestarle? ¡No creerías las cosas que le quiere hacer a Thor en cuanto lo yo convenza de dejarse!

Fin.

O.

A Ma.

A mi equipo de edición super cool, ¡Gracias muchachos sin ustedes nunca nadie entendería lo que escribo!


End file.
